Love me, Kai
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Sehun mencintai kai, menghabiskan hampir 3 tahun untuk mendekati namja tan itu berusaha sebisanya untuk membuat kai juga membalas perasaannya namun, apakah kai akan membalas perasaannya ? WARNING : UKE!SEHUN Sekai!Kaihun!area as usual ;)


**Love me, Kai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Jung Soojung**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK !**

Suasana di lapangan basket yang tadinya riuh menjadi hening seketika, sebuah bola basket yang sebenarnya sengaja di arah kan ke arah kai team captain dari Moorin High school itu malah mengenai sehun yang merupakan anggota team dari Bright High School, namja cantik itu melindungi kai dari bola basket yang akan mengenai kepala namja tan itu, bahkan sekarang namja cantik itu sudah pingsan karena bola yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya dan dengan segera akan mengarahkan tinju nya ke Kris team captain basket dari Bright High School namun sebelum akan mengenai kepala Kris tangan kai sudah ditahan oleh salah satu anggota cheerleaders, Krystal yeoja cantik itu menahan tangan kai dan menggelengkan kepalanya, hanya dengan satu tatapan tidak suka dari krystal kai menghentikan tinjunya, tidak ada yang megetahui apakah kai mencintai krystal atau tidak namun entah kenapa kai selalu menurut kepada kata-kata krystal dan itu jugalah yang menyebabkan munculnya gossip bahwa kai menyukai krystal.

"Kau jika terjadi apapun pada sehun maka kau…..

"Maka apa huh kai ? kenapa kau peduli ? bukankah bagimu sehun itu hanya seperti orang bodoh yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana ?"

"I-itu….

"Sudahlah kai, kalau aku tau sehun yang akan terkena bola itu aku pasti tidak akan melemparnya, kau juga sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai namja cantik itu kan ?"

"K-kau !" Kai akan mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wajah kris saat tiba-tiba wasit meniup peluitnya untuk memberi tanda pada kai dan kris agar segera menghentikan perkelahian mereka untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan pertandingan, Kai pun membatalkan niatnya dan kembali kearah team nya untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

Namun dalam pertandingan namja tan itu sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan sehun entahlah melihat namja cantik itu tidak berdaya seperti tadi membuat kai marah, kenapa sih sehun itu selalu melindungi dan mengikutinya kemana-mana, padahal Bright high school dan moorin high school itu adalah musuh bebuyutan apalagi team basket masing-masing sekolah, bagaimana mungkin sehun bisa menyukai dirinya ? semua siswa-siswi dari 2 sekolah masing-masing itu sudah tau bahwa sehun menyukai kai karena itu mereka tidak heran kalau sehun rela melindungi kai dari bola basket itu.

 **PRITTTT !**

Suara peluit dari wasit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan, dan team kai harus menerima kekalahan karena kali ini harus kalah melawan team kris dari Bright High School, Kai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai capten yang tidak becus karena ini pasti akibat dirinya yang tidak focus bermain, namja tan itu terus memikirkan keadaan sehun, karena itulah saat peluit wasit berbunyi kai langsung berlari menuju UKS.

 **BRAK !**

"Kai."

Disana kai melihat sehun sedang tertidur dengan sebuah perban yang membalut kepalanya, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibir namja cantik itu saat melihat kai, apalagi melihat kai yang terus melihat kearahnya membuat pipi namja cantik itu memerah, sehun dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang sekarang melihat kai dengan mata yang melebar.

"Bisakah kalian keluar dan tinggalkan aku dengan sehun ? aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya."

Teman-teman sehun yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan matanya, dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Kai ? saat namja tan itu melihat teman-teman sehun keluar dia mulai mendekati sehun dan berdiri disamping ranjang namja cantik itu.

"A-apa k-kai baik-baik saja ?"

"Team kai pasti menang bukan ? seperti biasa ?"

"Ke-kenapa kai hanya diam ? apa ada yang sakit ?"

Sehun yang melihat kai hanya menatap nya dan melihat namja tan itu mengepalkan tangannya, namja cantik itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa yang ingin kai bicarakan ?"

"Kau ! aku mohon berhentilah melindungiku ataupun mengikuti ku kemana-mana lagi ! berhenti mengajak ku pergi ! dan berhenti mendekatiku !"

"K-kai….

"Karena kau ! karena kau team ku harus kalah ! aku tidak bisa focus selama pertandingan !"

"Ma-maap ak-

"Aku tidak perduli mulai sekarang berhentilah mendekati ku."Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya dengan bibir yang bergetar namja cantik itu tetap mencoba tersenyum

"Ma-maaf kan hunnie kai, kalau untuk menjauhimu hunnie tidak bisa, tidak apa kalau kai tidak menyukai hunnie tapi jangan minta hunnie untuk menjauhi kai karena hunnie sangat menyukai kai."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berhutang budi apapun padamu asal kau tahu saja."

Kai yang melihat wajah sehun yang memerah serta bibir namja cantik itu yang juga bergetar, langsung mendengus dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan uks itu, tapi entah kenapa melihat sehun seperti itu membuat hati kai terasa sakit tapi kai tidak mengindahkan nya dan tetap berjalan keluar.

Sehun hanya dapat menatap kepergian kai dengan tatapan sendunya, sehun sangat menyukai namja tan itu tapi kai tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahnya terkadang sehun merasa ingin menyerah saja tapi dia tidak bisa karena sehun terlalu mencintai kai.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG**

Suara bel apartemen kai dipagi hari berhasil membuat namja tan itu kesal bukan main, apa orang yang datang itu tidak tahu bahwa ini hari minggu dan itu adalah saatnya untuk bersantai belum lagi sekarang sedang turun salju, udara diluar sangat dingin apa orang yang diluar itu sudah gila ?

"Aishhh…. Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

 **CEKLEK**

Saat kai membuka pintu apartemen nya hal pertama yang namja tan itu lihat adalah sehun dengan baju tebal nya dan syal yang menutupi sampai ke hidung namja cantik itu, sehun benar-benar terlihat cute sekarang namja cantik itu juga melambaikan tangan nya kearah kai.

"selamat pagi jonginnie…..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sehun ? ayo cepat kembali kerumahmu."

"Ani, hari ini aku akan mengajak jonginnie kencan jadi sekarang jonginnie mandilah dan aku akan menunggu."Sehun menggeleng imut andai kai bisa melihat bibir sehun dibalik syal itu pasti sekarang bibir tipis itu sedang sehun poutkan.

"Apa-apaan ini sehun ? bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjauhiku !"suara kai mulai meninggi sekarang namja tan itu benar-benar kesal dengan sikap keras kepala sehun.

"Setidaknya berilah hunnie satu kesempatan jonginnie, jika hunnie benar-benar sudah tidak kuat hunnie akan menyerah."

sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangan yang digenggam, kai yang melihat itu menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya namja tan itu membiarkan sehun masuk, kai tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri namun namja tan itu tidak tega melihat sehun seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan segera selesai."Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Selagi menunggu kai membersihkan dirinya, sehun berkeliling di apartemen kai, apartemen kai sangat rapi padahal biasanya anak lelaki itu pasti sangat jorok tapi kai tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun ?"

"Ehh….. Ani HUWAAAA !"

"Kau ini kenapa sih ?"

"hunnie akan menunggu diluar saja jong-jonginnie ."sehun berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan yang menutup kedua matanya dan jangan lupakan pipi namja cantik itu yang bersemu merah, kai merasa hangat di dadanya saat melihat sehun dengan wajah yang seperti itu, Kai menggelengkan kepala nya dan langsung bersiap untuk pergi.

 **CEKLEK**

"ke-kenapa kai tidak memakai sarung tangan ? bukankah udara sekarang sangat dingin ?"

"biar saja, aku malas untuk masuk dan mengambilnya lagi dan ini juga salahmu sehun mengajakku pergi dihari minggu seperti ini." Kai mendengus dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Maafkan hunnie kai, tapi kita kan tidak satu sekolah jadi hunnie tidak bisa terus melihat kai jadi jika bertemu hari minggu se-setidaknya itu membuat rasa rindu ini berkurang." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, tapi itu bukanlah senyum yang selama ini selalu sehun tunjukkan senyum itu adalah senyum kesedihan

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat…

"Tung-tunggu k-kai….

"apalagi huh ? aku ingin ini cepat selesai jadi kau bisa segera pulang…..

Sehun tersenyum sedih sebegitu tidak sukanya kah kai pada sehun ? padahal sudah hampir 3 tahun sehun mendekati kai tapi seperti nya tidak ada perubahan, kai memang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya namja tan itu juga tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng yeoja ataupun namja cantik itulah yang membuat sehun terus berusaha mendekati kai, namun gossip yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa kai menyukai krystal membuat nyali sehun sedikit ciut tapi namja cantik itu akan terus berusaha karena kai belum resmi menjadi milik siapapun.

"Sehun ? sehun ? ada apa ? apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Ehh…. Maapkan hunnie jonginnie karena tiba-tiba melamun."

sehun tersenyum malu-malu namja cantik itu mulai melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya dan memasangkan sarung tangan itu di kedua tangan kai, kai yang melihat hal itu kaget dengan kelakuan sehun.

"Cha…. Sekarang sudah selesai ayo sekarang kita berangkat ke kedai bubble tea seperti biasa kai…

Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih dulu dari sehun, seumur hidup kai namja tan itu tidak pernah merasa begitu diperhatikan seperti ini bahkan kai memilih tinggal di apartemen dari pada di mansion keluarganya karena eomma dan appa nya yang terlihat tidak peduli pada dirinya, tapi sehun selama hampir 3 tahun ini namja cantik itu selalu membuat hati kai berdesir dengan berbagai tingkah laku dan perhatiannya.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kelulusan SMA ? Kai mau melanjutkan di korea atau keluar negeri ?"

"Kenapa ? kalau aku memberitahumu aku akan keluar negeri, apa kau akan mengikutiku sehun ?"

"Ehhh ? ani…. Hanya ingin tahu saja….."

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah keluar negeri…..

Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata kai, jadi dia akan berpisah ya dengan kai ? dipisahkan oleh sekolah saja sudah membuat sehun rindu pada kai apalagi harus berpisah negara ?

"Sa-saat kai berada di luar negeri, mau-maukah kai sesekali memberi hunnie kabar ? email mungkin ? atau sesekali menelpon ? karna hunnie pasti akan sangat merindukan kai." Sehun mengenggam kedua tangannya

"Memangnya kau siapa sehun ? kau bukan pacarku yang harus kuhubungi, aku malah sangat bahagia akan pergi keluar negeri, tidak ada lagi namja pabbo seperti dirimu yang akan mengikutiku kemana-mana, memaksa ku pergi dan seenaknya datang ke apartemen ku."

Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendengar kata-kata kai namun namja cantik itu mencoba menahan airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Karena hunnie menyukai kai dan akan sangat merindukan kai kalau nanti kai sudah keluar negeri, hunnie akan mencoba menghubungi kai kalau kai tidak memberi kabar kai cukup hanya mengangkat telpon hunnie saja."

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti, dan menghadap tepat kearah sehun sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu bingung kenapa kai tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu ? apa kai kesal padanya ?

"Lepaskan saja sehun….. kau ingin menangis bukan….. lepaskan…. Jangan berusaha untuk terus terlihat tegar dihadapanku karena aku tahu kau selalu menangis di belakangku karena sikapku ini, kenapa tidak berhenti saja ? aku bukanlah seorang namja yang pantas untukmu."sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak, hunnie tidak akan menangis jonginnie, nah itu dia kedai bubble tea nya ayo jonginnie

Sehun beruntung karena kedai bubble tea kesukaannya sudah berada didekat mereka jadi dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan kai sebelumnya.

"Jonginnie mau pesan apa ?"

"Aku ice cream saja aku tidak mau bubble tea." Kai langsung berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

Sehun memesan 2 ice cream chocolate jumbo dan bubble tea rasa taro untuk dirinya sendiri dan menghampiri kai yang sudah duduk tampan dibangku nya.

Semenjak kai dan sehun menginjakkan kaki di kedai ini, semua mata mengarah kearah mereka banyak yang menatap kagum dan berkata mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi membuat pipi sehun bersemu merah, sedangkan kai ? namja tan itu mencoba menahan amarahnya namja tan itu paling tidak suka hal-hal yang seperti ini, bahkan ada yang berkata bahwa kai dan sehun akan memiliki bayi yang tampan dan cantik nantinya.

"Ini pesanan anda."

"Terima kasih, anda sudah berkerja dengan baik."

Kai langsung mencomot ice cream nya, sehun melihat iri kepada pasangan lain yang saling bersuapan sedangkan dirinya dan kai ? well, wajar saja bukannya kai dan sehun memang tidak dalam sebuah hubungan ? berharap apa sehun ini.

"jonginnie apa kau mau disuapi ?"

"jonginnie makanlah dengan pelan."

"Apa jonginnie mau mencicipi bubble tea hunnie ?"

"Jonginnie ada kotoran dibibirmu."kai menepis tangan sehun yang akan membersihkan sudut bibirnya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya namja tan itu menatap nyalang pada sehun.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEHUN ! KAU ITU BERISIK SEKALI SIH !" Semua orang yang berada di café menatap iba kearah sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam namja cantik itu juga tidak mencoba mengejar kai saat namja tan itu berjalan keluar dari kedai bubble tea.

Kai berjalan dengan kesal entahlah kearah mana yang jelas namja tan itu ingin mencari udara segar terlebih dahulu, entah kenapa kai tiba-tiba merasa kesal seperti ini, namja tan itu berdiam diri dan duduk disalah satu bangku taman namun saat merasa bahwa ini sudah 1 jam lebih dari saat dia keluar dari kedai itu kai kembali lagi kesana dan berencana untuk membawa sehun pulang namun yang didapat kai hanya bangku kosong dimejanya tadi dan dua ice cream yang masih tersisa namun bubble tea hilang entah kemana.

Kai mencoba mencari-cari sehun kesana kemari namun masih tidak menemukan namja cantik itu saat kai melewati suatu lorong kai mendengar suara sehun dan suara seseorang yang sangat kai kenal, namja tan itu perlahan mendekati tempat sehun dan namja misterius itu berada.

"KRIS ?! apa yang dilakukannya disini ?"

"Aku menyukai mu sehun, jadilah pacarku."Kris tersenyum memukau sedangkan sehun namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu kris hyung ? bukankah hyung sudah tau kalau aku menyukai jonginnie ?"

"Aku tau sehun, tapi apa kai sekali saja pernah melihatmu namja tan itu selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk."

Saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kris, sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan saat itulah dagu sehun diangkat oleh kris dan tanpa aba-aba kris langsung meraup bibir mungil sehun dan semakin merapatkan tubuh sehun kedinding, kai yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari darisana dan memilih menunggu sedikit jauh dari lorong itu.

Saat sudah beberapa menit berlalu kai belum melihat sehun keluar dari sana dan saat melihat sehun yang keluar dengan pipi yang memerah kai berpura-pura memanggil sehun dengan ketidaksengajaan.

"SEHUN ! kau ini kemana saja huh ? aku mencari mu dari tadi apa k-

"Maapkan hunnie kai."Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba tiba namja itu mengangkat sebuah kantung tepat ke depan wajah kai.

"Ini untuk kai, ayam goreng tadi hunnie mencari ini kai terlihat dalam mood yang tidak baik hari ini itu pasti karena hunnie yang memaksa kai untuk keluar padahal kai ingin tidur."sehun menundukkan kepalanya tapi tiba-tiba kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Bu-bukankah kai manyukai ayam goreng ? kai pernah bilang kepada hunnie sebesar apapun masalah kai dan sekesal atau se bad mood apapun, kai akan kembali ceria hanya dengan memakan ayam goreng."Sehun tersenyum malu-malu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, namja cantik itu masih setia mengenggam kantung itu dengan erat didepan dada kai mengharap kai menerimanya.

" _ **Dia masih ingat."**_

"Mmmm… baiklah…"kai menerima dengan wajah yang angkuh dan kembali berjalan mendahului sehun.

Kai menoleh kearah sehun saat mendengar gigi namja cantik itu bergemeletuk dan tatapannya teralih pada tangan sehun yang terlihat memerah pasti kedinginan karena sarung tangan nya yang tadi diberikan pada kai.

" _ **Dasar namja pabbo dan sok kuat."**_

Sehun terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba kai menarik tangannya dan memasangkan satu sarung tangan di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang digenggam tangan kiri kai lalu dimasukkan kai kedalam sakunya.

"Mmm….. A-apa sudah merasa hangat sekarang ?"

"Ahh…. Nde, kai." Sehun tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah namja cantik itu benar-benar senang sekarang, kenapa kai tiba-tiba sangat perhatian.

Saat sehun dan kai sudah sampai di sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga sehun namja tan itu berhenti dan mempersilahkan sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Te-terima kasih untuk hari ini kai hyung~~"Sehun tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah dan segera memasuki mansionnya.

Kai kaget saat mendengar sehun memanggilnya hyung karena selama ini sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung dikarenakan kai hanya lebih tua 3 bulan dari sehun, namun dalam sekejap wajah kai berubah datar lagi, namja itu mulai berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

"APA KAI dan KRYSTAL DATING ?!"

"Huwaaa….. benar dugaaanku bahwa mereka diam diam berkencan tapi sejak kapan ?"

"Ternyata dugaan bahwa kai memang menyukai Krystal dari dulu itu memang benar."

Berita menggemparkan terjadi di Moorin Highschool dan sekarang sudah menyebar kesekolah lain berita yang tidak lain merupakan hubungan krystal dan kai yang sekarang tengah pacaran.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sehun ?"

"Nde, hyungg…..

"Matamu terlihat sembab sehun."baekhyun menatap khawatir pada sehun

"Nanti aku akan menemui kai, dan bertanya langsung padanya jika memang benar maka aku rasa ini saatnya untuk aku berhenti."

"Sabarlah, sehun dia bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki didunia ini."

"Nde,hyung….."

Sehun sangat sedih saat tiba-tiba mendengar berita ini, apa-apaan ini baru kemarin sehun merasa senang karena sikap kai kepadanya namun sekarang dirinya harus sakit hati lagi seperti sekarang, jika memang benar kai dan krystal berpacaran maka sehun akan benar-benar mencoba melupakan kai.

Dan disinilah sehun sekarang dengan mata yang memerah bengkak berdiri ditaman belakang moorin highschool tempat biasanya sehun menunggui kai dan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan bibir yang terus digigit namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat kai.

"K-ka-

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehun ?"

"A-aku….. apa benar kai berpacaran dengan krystal ?"

"Nde itu benar sehun."

"Jadi sampai disini ya."Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya tanpa terasa setitik air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi namja cantik itu kai benar-benar terkejut karena selama ini sehun sangat tegar dan tidak pernah menangis didepannya.

"Harusnya aku berhenti dari dulu sebelum jatuh terlalu dalam pada kai, meskipun kai kasar pada hunnie tapi hunnie tetap menyukai kai dan berharap kai akan membalas perasaan hunnie tapi hiksss…..

"Sehun…

"Bo-bolehkan hunnie memeluk kai ? untuk yang terakhir kalinya, setelah itu hunnie akan berhenti mendekati kai lagi."sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Sehun…..

"Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kai namja cantik itu langsung memeluk tubuh kekar kai dan menangis dibahu namja tan itu, sekarang kai sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan sehun akan berusaha melupakan namja tan itu.

"Sehun…..

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh kai dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher namja tan itu, Dengan segenap keberaniannya sehun mendekati wajah kai dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya dibibir tebal namja tan itu, kai terdiam namja itu merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya saat merasakan sebuah air membasahi wajahnya dan saat itu juga kai tahu bahwa sehun menangis lagi, saat akan membalas ciuman sehun namja cantik itu malah melepaskan ciumannya pada kai dan menjauh dari tubuh kai.

"Maapkan hunnie kai, hunnie sudah mencium dan memelukmu tapi bolehkan ? lagipula ini untuk yang terakhir kali."sehun mencoba tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengikutimu kemana-mana tidak ada lagi juga yang akan menganggu tidurmu di hari minggu tidak akan ada lagi hiksss yang akan hikssss datang ke apartemen mu secara tiba-tiba hiksss…. Aku aku tidak akan menganggu kai lagi hiksss…..

Sehun menjauh dengan bahu yang bergetar dan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengusap wajahnya, sedangkan kai ? namja itu hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan sendu sambil mengambil sebuah sarung tangan rajutan dari sakunya sarung tangan pemberian sehun di tahun pertama sehun mendekatinya sehun tidak tahu bahwa sampai sekarang kai masih menyimpannya yang sehun tahu kai itu tidak menyukai jahitannya pada sarung tangan itu kai mengatakan bahwa sarung tangan itu terlihat menyeramkan kai masih ingat raut wajah sehun saat kai mengatakan itu, namja itu hanya bisa menunduk dan berjanji lain kali akan membuat yang lebih baik, dan yang paling menarik perhatian kai ada tulisan di pinggir sarung tangan itu yaitu…..

 _ **Love me, Kai.**_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Taraaa…. Asupan vit kaihun/sekai lagi dri riri buat klian smoga suka :)) dri kmrn dpt email mulu tp bkn review sih :( cm dr acc ffn yg favorit in riri ato story riri, jd mkir kek ny prtanda nyuruh gua update nih, jdi yahh ini dia epep oneshoot gaje riri persembahkan buat klian :))**

 **Sequel epep oneshoot ak yg lain dtunda dulu yet sbar ching udh ¼ jln kok ;) riri sibuk bnget jd mhon pngertianny klo lma update ini aj update krna pulang cepet jd tlg kasih review ya buat penyemangat klo bsa fava ma foll jg XD**

 **P.s : Eee riri pnya rncana buat epep yang huruf awal jdulny itu dr A-Z kocak ya gua XD**


End file.
